Lock cylinders are frequently used assembled with mortise locks, which have a bolt and/or latch for opening and closing doors.
A remotely controllable electrically operated mortise lock is known, which has the dimensions according to DIN 18250/1. It is possible with the aid of such remotely controllable mortise locks to indicate and monitor the state of a door or lock, namely "open" or "closed", optically and/or acoustically at a desired point either electrically or electronically. In this connection see, e.g., DE-OS No. 3309 962 A1.
In addition, DE-OS No. 3322 197 A1 discloses an electrically or electronically operated door lock in which a tumbler cooperates with a manually movable member, such as a door handle, which in turn operates a closing member, a bolt or a latch, which can block the movement of the tumbler so that the handle member cannot act on the closing member.